This invention relates to data analysis software.
Data is available in many forms, for many topics, and from many sources. The Internet is one example of a data source. The Internet has become an important tool to conduct commerce and gather information. Users, through a web browser, visit internet sites, e.g., web sites by accessing web sites and download web pages, e.g., documents in HTML (hypertext markup language) or equivalent.